The wrong path
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Basado en el cap. 590 del manga. Al verle en ese estado, Itachi se preguntó qué había hecho tan mal, sabía que se había equivocado en muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo había podido desencadenar aquella locura en su hermano. Uchihacest.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y para saciar mis propias perversiones.

Basado en el capítulo 590 del manga, que me emocionó tantísimo porque después de años… AÑOS, he visto como Itachi le decía las palabras que yo siempre había esperado que fuesen pronunciadas algún día.

Fue un gran día.

Pues nada, espero que les guste ^^

**The wrong path**

Al verle en ese estado, Itachi se preguntó qué había hecho tan mal, sabía que se había equivocado en muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo había podido desencadenar aquella locura en su hermano. Sasuke estaba perdido… estaba tan perdido…

Itachi jamás se había parado a pensar en todo aquello que estaba desencadenando. Sabía que Sasuke sufriría, pero no se imaginaba hasta qué punto. Itachi era consciente de que Sasuke estaba confundido, de que el odio le había arrastrado por una senda en la que la soledad y el odio eran alimentados a cada paso.

Y ya era tarde para borrar todo lo que había pasado. Las palabras eran inútiles, Sasuke no escucharía porque no había nada realmente que escuchar, no mientras él siguiese vivo.

Itachi no quería que Sasuke siguiese por aquel camino, quería que volviese a la Villa, que volviese a ser feliz. Itachi quería que sus ojos negros volviesen a brillar a mostrar alegría y tranquilidad. No quería seguir viéndolos tan apagados, tan hundidos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan infeliz?

Naruto no había sido suficiente. La villa no había sido suficiente. Y la culpa era suya, porque había tirado demasiado de los hilos, había presionado demasiado a Sasuke. Itachi tenía que aceptar que obligar a Sasuke a odiarlo con esa intensidad había sido un error, que abandonarle había sido otro error de los muchos que había en su plan. Quizás tendría que habérselo llevado consigo, quizás una vida nómada habría sido lo mejor.

Sasuke habría crecido alejado de la historia sangrienta de un clan cuya herencia del odio no había llegado hasta Sasuke, no hasta que él mismo encendió la llama del odio. Sasukehabía nacido para cambiar el destino, él lo había visto aquella noche en la que tuvo que cuidarle mientras el Kyuubi arrasaba la villa descontrolado.

Sasuke había nacido con una cualidad que ninguno de los Uchihas hasta el momento había disfrutado. Sasuke había sido un niño de verdad, no para demostrar que era un prodigio, sino para traer la humanidad que el clan jamás había tenido.

El clan Uchiha siempre había estado demasiado preocupado por tener los mejores ninjas, por demostrar que su poder era increíble. Todos los niños habían sido entrenados para destacar, Itachi recordaba que hasta que no estuvo Sasuke a su lado, él no había jugado realmente. Sasuke heredó sus juguetes prácticamente sin estrenar, y fue a su lado que Itachi empezó a reír. Sasuke trajo vida a su casa.

Su madre lo vio inmediatamente, al igual que su padre que no supo apreciar al principio el valor del don de Sasuke. Fugaku y Mikoto habían sido unos buenos padres, sobre todo con Sasuke.

Si tan sólo él hubiese estado a la altura…

Si tan sólo no hubiese despertado el odio en Sasuke. Pero él también era un Uchiha, y había algo dentro de él que quería que Sasuke resaltase sobre el resto. Y ese sentimiento fue el que le llevó a decirle todo lo que le dijo a Sasuke, a llamarle cobarde cuando él se lanzó a atacarle despertando su sharingan por primera vez, siendo el más joven en hacerlo.

Nadie estaba preparado para soportar todo aquel dolor sin tener una buena causa en la que apoyarse. Itachi sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y el saber que estaba protegiendo a su hermano, le ayudó a sobrellevar la carga, pero Sasuke no contó con aquella seguridad. Sasuke había tenido que odiarle sin saber la verdadera razón, sin comprender exactamente el por qué su adorado hermano se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría…

Ahora Itachi se daba cuenta de la sin razón que había marcado la vida de Sasuke.

Y quizás fue eso mismo lo que le obligó a seguir haciendo sellos cuando el Edo Tensei estaba llegando a su final. No quería dejar allí a Sasuke, no quería abandonarle a su suerte. No podía…

Itachi se quedaría y haría él mismo lo que le había encomendado a Naruto. Itachi había nacido para proteger a Sasuke, incluso si eso significaba salvarlo de sí mismo. Y eso mismo era lo que iba a hacer.

Sasuke había estado demasiado tiempo solo. Y ya no iba a estarlo más.

Itachi le alejaría del odio y le daría lo que más necesitaba Sasuke en aquel instante; a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke observó como su cuerpo brillaba, y esperó que su alma abandonase aquel cuerpo. Pero aquello no pasó. Itachi permaneció frente a Sasuke sin saber qué decir exactamente.

- Me quedaré a tu lado –dijo tras unos segundos de intenso silencio en el que Sasuke no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Y antes de poder decir nada más, de pensar en nada, Itachi se abrazó a Sasuke. Llevaba años sin abrazarle y lo echaba tanto de menos… la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke recorrió todo su cuerpo e Itachi se sintió reconfortado ante aquel contacto. A él volvieron los años en los que los dos podían reír juntos, en los que Sasuke era sólo un niño. Y se sintió bien durante aquellos segundos.

Sasuke se aferró a su hermano, como si quisiese asegurarse de que era real. Sasuke aún no era capaz de aceptar que Itachi estaba a su lado y que no se iría. Después de mucho tiempo, Sasuke sentía algo que no era odio, sentía tranquilidad, se sentía reconfortado. Y odiar parecía algo estúpido y fuera de lugar cuando Itachi le estaba abrazando.

No quería abandonar esos brazos nunca más.

Si Sasuke hubiese tenido el poder de parar el tiempo, habría sido en ese momento, se habría quedado abrazado a Itachi por toda la eternidad y el resto del mundo podría haber seguido avanzando que no le habría importado.

Él sólo quería estar con su hermano, eso era lo que siempre había querido. Pero el destino había tenido otros planes para ellos y por eso había luchado por muchos años. Pero ahora él era libre de ese destino y tenía una nueva oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, ya se había revelado ante el destino al no volver a morir en ese instante, así que ya no importaba si su mentira se mantenía o no, ya no haría más daño a nadie.

Con pesar se separó de Sasuke para poder mirarle. Estaba llorando, a pesar de los años, Sasuke seguía poniendo la misma mueca al llorar, seguía apretando los dientes y a frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, seguía enseñando los dientes y cerrando los ojos como si quisiese huir del mundo. Sasuke seguía llorando con la misma intensidad que cuando tenía siete años, y seguía llorando en silencio mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba suavemente.

De alguna manera Sasuke seguía siendo aquel niño de siete años perdido entre los barrios de un clan muerto. Seguía sin entender el mundo, sin entender el odio. Seguía amándole sobre todas las cosas y seguía siendo su hermano pequeño.

- Me quedaré a tu lado Sasuke –le murmuró con una suave sonrisa.

Y al decir aquellas palabras, Itachi sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Itachi no lloraba como Sasuke, su rostro permanecía relajado y sus labios componían una sonrisa porque estaba contento de estar con Sasuke, con su pequeño siempre había sabido controlar sus emociones, siempre que las lágrimas había recorrido sus mejillas, había conseguido mantener una expresión calma en la que sus sentimientos sólo podían leerse a través de su mirada.

Los dos seguían siendo aquellos niños que poco entendían del mundo y cuyo único deseo era cuidar del otro. Eso no había cambiado, ni cambiaría… Los dos habían cambiado muy poco en realidad.

Sus sentimientos seguían siendo demasiado intensos para saber manejarlos de la forma más acertada. Ahora Itachi lo veía, ahora Itachi entendía mejor a Sasuke, entendía mejor por lo que estaba pasando y por qué quería destruir lo que él había pretendido cuidar, rechazando todo por lo que él había luchado. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaban por complacer al otro, ellos iban más allá, ellos manejaban algo más genuino, algo más instintivo y muchísimo más irracional que les arrastraba por caminos más dañinos.

Ahora lo veía claro y entendía que el odio de Sasuke no nacía de la sangrienta leyenda de los dioses, sino del dolor de la pérdida. El odio de Sasuke procedía de la pérdida de su hermano mayor, e Itachi entendía que él y sólo él, podía acabar con ese odio.

Sasuke necesitaba deshacerse del odio y la única manera era recuperando aquello que había perdido, a su hermano. Sasuke necesitaba a alguien a quien amar de nuevo. E Itachi no podía esperar a volver a verle sonreír.

Había llegado el momento de liberarse de las guerras del pasado, de su historia y reescribir una nueva.

Los años de soledad no desaparecerían, como tampoco lo haría el dolor, pero ya no tendría que seguir arrastrándose detrás de una venganza sin sentido.

Y entre lágrimas sus miradas se encontraron y supieron que había llegado el momento de volver a caminar juntos.

Itachi entrelazó una de sus manos con las de su hermano, y sus labios buscaron su frente.

Y una descarga eléctrica recorrió a ambos, de repente, todos los años de soledad, miseria y dolor, volvieron a ellos. Y se vieron como si fuese la primera vez.

Seguían siendo hermanos.

Seguían siendo Uchihas.

Seguían siendo Itachi y Sasuke…

Pero algo había cambiado.

Había algo que ya no era suficiente.

Definitivamente recuperar lo que tuvieron hace años, no era suficiente por todos los años de horror que habían vivido.

Se lo decían los ojos anhelantes de Sasuke.

Lo decía también la mirada necesitada de Itachi.

Habían pasado por mucho… y aquel beso en su frente parecía insuficiente a los ojos de ambos. Querían más.

Querían mucho más de aquel reencuentro.

Querían sentir mucho más…

Las manos de Itachi buscaron el rostro de su hermano, que cerró los ojos al sentir como los dedos de Itachi apartaban su flequillo para poder recorrer su frente; para deslizarse por sus ojos y sentir el cosquilleo que le producían sus pestañas, para seguir cayendo por sus mejillas a la par que sus dedos índices se resbalan por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos. Y así notar como su respiración chocaba contra la palma de sus manos mientras éstas seguían su recorrido lentamente, memorizando todos los cambios que había sufrido su hermano pequeño desde que le abandonase en las oscuras calles del barrio de su clan.

Los ojos no eran suficientes para ser consciente de todos los cambios que Sasuke había sufrido desde entonces, para saber que Sasuke era muy parecido a Mikoto físicamente y que seguramente, de haber tenido una vida normal, habría tenido mucho de su carácter relajado y afable. Sasuke habría sido un niño sonriente y tímido, si la vida se lo hubiese permitido.

Sus manos continuaron por su cuello hasta llegar al broche de la capa, que quitó sin pensárselo. Sus movimientos eran tranquilos, pero eran guiados por una voraz necesidad de recorrer toda la piel de Sasuke y memorizarlo todo de él.

Quizás así consiguiese sentirse más completo, menos necesitado de su hermano.

Sus dedos apartaron las ropas de sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos para poder quitarle aquella camisa blanca que cubría su pecho. Cuando se deshizo de la camisa, sus manos rehicieron el camino hacia arriba para poder volver a su cuello.

Sasuke permanecía quieto mientras su hermano recorría su pecho. Cada zona de su piel que Itachi tocaba, ardía y se sentía bien. Por primera vez sentía que podía volver a vivir, que había algo más que la venganza, que el amor volvía a ser parte de su vida y que el odio podía quedar atrás. A cada segundo que las manos de Itachi tocaban su piel, borraban el odio que impregnaba todo su cuerpo.

Itachi deshizo el nudo de sus ropas y le bajó los pantalones, no quería que hubiese nada entre ellos y terminó de desnudar a Sasuke que se mostró dócil mientras Itachi terminaba de quitarle toda la ropa.

Aquello no era normal, no se sentía normal, tocar así a Sasuke no estaba bien. Desnudarlo no estaba bien. Necesitarle con esa locura no estaba bien. Pero a Itachi aquello no le importaba demasiado, llevaba toda su vida haciendo lo que consideraba que estaba bien y sólo le había provocado dolor a su hermano. Así que iba a hacer lo que estaba mal lo que se considera incorrecto, y quizás así consiguiese hacer algo bien por Sasuke, algo que no trajese el odio consigo, ni el dolor.

Cuando llegó a sus pies volvió a subir, pero sus manos fueron por sus pantorrillas, subieron por sus glúteos y recorrieron su espalda hasta hundir sus dedos en sus cabellos azabaches.

Y Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que su hermano terminase con su exploración para voltearse y empezar él la suya.

Quería sentir también a su hermano, quería conocer todo su cuerpo y memorizarlo tal y como había hecho Itachi durante esos minutos. De pequeño a Sasuke siempre le había gustado conocer el rostro de su hermano, lo había observado durante mucho tiempo e incluso había intentado imitar sus gestos. Pero ya no conocía los gestos de Itachi, no como antes, ese tiempo había pasado. Y si ahora quería volver a conocer el rostro de su hermano, no era para imitarle, Sasuke sabía que no tenía que demostrarle nada aItachi, pero quería conocerlo,quería volver a reconocer el rostro de su hermano.

Su piel ya no era suave como cuando eran pequeños, estaba resquebrajada y era más dura, el Edo Tensei había traído de vuelta a Itachi, pero había cosas que no podían volver a ser como antes. Sin embargo, había cosas que seguían igual, sus ojeras seguían siendo notorias al tacto, seguían marcando un camino, el que siempre habían seguido sus lágrimas y ahora eran los dedos de Sasuke los que se dejaban guiar. Delineó sus mejillas y rozó sus resquebrajados labios… Podía sentir la sonrisa que se escondía tras su expresión calma.

Sus manos cayeron por su cuello pasaron por encima de su collar hasta el broche de su capa. Sasuke le quitó la prenda y deslizó las manos hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta para quitársela con cuidado. Se sentía como un ritual en el que todo tenía que ser perfecto, en que no debía correr si quería que todo fuese perfecto para no dejar atrás ninguna sensación. Y de alguna manera también, Sasuke sentía que estaba recuperando parte del tiempo perdido de ambos.

Sus dedos volvieron a encontrarse con su collar. Volvía a tener todo su pecho para recorrer sin ningún impedimento. Su piel resquebrajada le marcaba el camino por el que sus manos debían ir. Aquello le resultaba extraño a Sasuke, Itachi había muerto, su piel era su más fiel indicio, pero también le demostraba que Itachi había vuelto a él y que después de tantos años era libre. Una parte de él se estremecía al saber que él era el culpable de su muerte, pero otra parte se alegraba por tenerle allí sin importar lo que hubiese hecho. La culpa seguía aprisionada en su corazón, pero al tocar su piel era aplacada. Y sentía algo parecido a cuando era pequeño y la vida era sencilla. Casi podía decir que había recuperado parte de esa felicidad, una parte pequeña.

Sasuke se colocó de rodillas y le quitó las botas a su hermano antes de hacerlo propio con sus pantalones y ropa interior. A cada segundo Sasuke se sentía más sediento de aquella sensación de efímera felicidad, ya que no sabía hasta cuando duraría. Estaba perdido entre los recuerdos que le asaltaban mientras sus manos bajaban por sus ingles y sus ojos memorizaban los trazos de su piel.

¿Qué significaba lo que estaban haciendo?

Durante años había odiado a Itachi, lo había intentado con toda su alma y ahora que era libre de ese odio, podía sentir su corazón palpitar descontrolado ante la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el odio.

¿Recorrer el cuerpo de su hermano era lo que realmente podría saciar esa necesidad?

Estaba perdido, saturado en mitad de esa borrachera de sentimientos que aún no lograba situar. Sabía que necesitaba a su hermano, que lo había necesitado durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que el tenerlo para sí le había dislocado al haber aceptado que jamás podría tenerle. Sabía que por mucho que lo intentase jamás podrían haber recuperado los años perdidos. Sabía que debía controlarse… Sabía mil cosas más, pero simplemente no era capaz de procesarlas.

Quería sentir a Itachi de todas las maneras posibles, quería amarle y darle todo lo que le había negado Itachi.

Cuando sus manos hicieron el camino de vuelta, tal y como había hecho Itachi con él, sus manos ejercieron un poco más de presión y casi le clavó las uñas a su hermano en la espalda en su camino. Y enterró sus dedos en sus largos cabellos, que dejó libres de su coletero.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no podía enterrar sus manos en los largos cabellos de su hermano?

Demasiado…

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en todo…

Itachi le enfrentó y se miraron a los ojos para encontrarse con la misma necesidad, con la misma hambre por el otro, con el mismo deseo de amarse, de recuperar lo perdido, de negar que el tiempo había destruido parte de su amor. Se encontraron con realidades similares…

Sasuke acarició el pelo de su hermano, e Itachi volvió a enterrar sus dedos entre los cabellos de su hermano.

Había algo mal en todo aquello. Itachi se sentía perdido y el poder satisfacer su anhelo después de tanto tiempo, de poder decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía, le estaba nublando.

Ambos sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, que se miraban los labios durante demasiado tiempo y que cuando sus ojos huían de la boca del otro y se encontraban en plena escapada, se sentían avergonzados. Como si estuviese algo mal, pero no valía la pena darle más importancia de la que merecía, no se separarían.

¿No era acaso la vida de ambos un camino de decisiones erróneas en realidad?

¿No les habían llevado las decisiones correctas a aquella situación?

¿No había sido ese camino correcto el más equívoco al final?

¿Entonces qué importaba lo que estaba bien o mal al final?

Itachi estaba cansado de alejar a Sasuke, de ser odiado, envidiado. Quería volver a sentir su cariño y poder disfrutarlo. Quería estar a su lado y decirle que no hacía falta ninguna venganza, que él sólo quería que volviese a sonreír…

Sasuke estaba cansado de tanto odio, primero a Itachi, después a sus verdugos y a sí mismo. Quería volver a estar a su lado, sin preocupaciones ni lamentos. Quería buscarle de nuevo y saber que no desaparecería.

Los dos estaban cansados de no poder hacer lo que querían, lo que sentían, estaban cansado de seguir caminos que ellos no habían elegido.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad.

Itachi apresó los labios de su hermano. Aquel beso estaba mal, pero era liberador y por primera vez en su vida estaba rompiendo con los esquemas a los que se había tenido que ceñir por el bien de la villa… Amaba a su hermano, desesperadamente… lo amaba con locura, y aunque jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo besándole, la verdad era que en ese instante sentía que jamás volvería a besar otros labios que no fueran los de su Sasuke. El destino les había arrastrado hacia ese momento e Itachi se sentía bien con ello, sólo era un paso más en su vida. Sólo un paso. Y quizás no estuviese bien, quizás no era lo que debía hacer por su hermano, pero se sentía reconfortado y sabía que Sasuke después de tanto tiempo quería lanzarse a sus brazos y no salir de ellos nunca más.

Sasuke respondía el beso con vehemencia. No era lo que los hermanos hacía, pero ellos jamás habían sido unos hermanos normales. Sasuke sentía con demasiada intensidad. Había odiado con todo su corazón y ahora que el odio se disipaba, sólo podía amar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando aquel momento en el que pudiese encontrarse con Itachi sin odiarle, y besarle era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando. Y no le importaba que estuviese mal, que fuese un error. Su vida era un error tras otro, y al menos ese no le estaba matando lentamente por dentro. Su corazón no dolía y no tenía que luchar contra la pena.

Se sentían bien.

Completos.

Libres.

No había dudas.

No había miedo.

No había dolor.

Itachi no sentía dudas de que estaba haciendo lo correcto por Sasuke. Y su hermano ya no sentía la necesidad de ir tras su propia muerte.

Las manos de Itachi se colocaron en las mejillas de su hermano, y profundizó el beso. Su lengua delineó sus labios y entró lentamente en la boca de Sasuke, que le dejó pasar si problemas. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se entrelazaron, se retorcieron juntas… Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más veloces, más anhelantes.

Pegaron sus cuerpos para ahondar el beso, la piel de Sasuke ardía y contrastaba con la de Itachi que mantenía una temperatura estable, seguramente un efecto secundario del Edo Tensei.

Se dejaron caer lentamente e Itachi se separó de su hermano sólo para buscar alguna de sus capas y ponerla para poder tumbarse sobre ella. La piel de Itachi se había endurecido y las piedras del lugar no le hacían daño, pero estaba seguro de que no era igual para Sasuke, cuya suave piel debía notar cada pequeña piedra que se le clavaba.

Itachi volvió a besar a Sasuke antes de empezar a recorrer su barbilla con su lengua, a bajar por su cuello. Sus pulmones se impregnaron del suave olor de su hermano. Itachi recordó entonces los días en los que Sasuke se había quedado dormido después de un entrenamiento e Itachi había cargado con él. Volver a tener a Sasuke tan cerca le permitía volver a disfrutar de su olor y su sabor… La piel de Sasuke se erizó cuando la brisa le golpeó.

Todo aquello carecía de sentido realmente. Sus vidas estaban tomando un camino extraño marcado por un amor y un deseo insólito hasta aquel momento.

¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse así Itachi?

¿En qué momento había necesitado tanto a Sasuke?

¿En qué momento probar sus labios se había vuelto un deseo para él?

Itachi siempre había querido demasiado a Sasuke, lo había sabido desde que se abrazó a él y quiso protegerlo de la guerra que se estaba dando a causa del Kyuubi. Hasta aquella noche en la que su madre le puso a Sasuke en brazos y le dijo que le protegiese, Itachi siempre lo había visto como una molestia, un pequeño ser ruidoso con la extraña habilidad de hacer que todo el mundo se interesase por él cuando no sabía hacer nada interesante. Aquella noche se dio cuenta de que adoraba a aquella pequeña criatura que le había sonreído entre todo aquel horror.

Aquella sonrisa iluminó su vida y se dio cuenta de que, aún sin ser nada interesante, Sasuke era capaz de hacerle inmensamente feliz con un gesto. Fue entonces cuando Itachi decidió dejar de tener miedo, porque Sasuke le necesitaba.

Esa sonrisa fue la que lo inició todo, por la que empezó a quererle, a cuidarle… quizás en demasía y con una intensidad que le había cegado en más de una ocasión, como en ese instante.

Una parte de él se sintió enfermo por estar haciendo eso, por desearle y besarle y saborearle y querer más… pero no le importaba. Llevaba años sintiéndose enfermo de sí mismo, de sus acciones. Así que sabía que tampoco estaba tan mal, Sasuke le aceptaba y parecía en paz consigo mismo, algo que llevaba años sin estar.

Sasuke era su pequeño hermano, y ahora bajo sus atenciones también su amante… e Itachi se sentía bien con eso.

Continuó bajando, su lengua se entretuvo en uno de sus pezones que lamió con ternura, notando como se endurecía mientras su lengua jugaba con él.

Sasuke arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de su hermano. Todo era nuevo para él, como un sueño que le había llevado demasiado tiempo cumplir, aún era irreal. Itachi estaba desnudo sobre él, besándole, lamiéndole, haciéndole suyo poco a poco… Para Sasuke aquello era como si Itachi estuviese prometiéndole que jamás se separarían, que después de la unión ya nada podría separarles, que el amor que sentían seguiría ahí eternamente.

Siempre había querido volver a los brazos de su hermano, siempre había querido volver a esos años en los que los dos eran demasiado inocentes como para ver la verdadera cara de la crueldad y la muerte, cuando Itachi aún jugaba con él, antes de terminar la academia. Siempre había querido volver a aquellos años, pero habían pasado y no volverían. Los brazos de Itachi eran más fuertes que entonces, era más alto, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego que les consumía a ambos, y la locura les había poseído.

Sí, estaban locos porque no había otra explicación posible para explicar lo que estaban haciendo en ese instante. En sus mentes había algo que fallaba, que llevaba fallando demasiado tiempo. Habían hecho cosas horribles, deleznables el uno por el otro y esto sólo era la guinda del pastel. Sasuke era consciente de eso. Sasuke sabía que la salvación no podía venir de los labios de su hermano,pero seguía hacia delante y él lo aceptaba, porque no dolía, porque no implicaba muerte, ni venganza… sólo había cariño, sólo había amor.

Y Sasuke echaba de menos eso.

La lengua de Itachi siguió bajando, trazando un enrevesado camino de saliva. Se volvió a parar en su ombligo. Itachi buscó la mano de su hermano, que se la dio con presteza y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Era el momento de continuar con lo que habían empezado, sin miedo, sin lamentos, sin arrepentimiento…

Su boca llegó al miembro de Sasuke, lo empezó a lamer lentamente. Era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante, y estaba nervioso por hacerlo bien, por hacer sentir bien a Sasuke, por darle todo lo que podía.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gemido por la sorpresa, aquello era nuevo para él, completamente nuevo. Siempre había estado persiguiendo a Itachi, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa, como si hubiese estado esperando que Itachi fuese el único en darle placer, en hacerle sentir bien.

La boca de Itachi se introdujo lentamente el miembro de Sasuke, sus se amoldaron a él. Se lo metió entero y sin prisas subió y bajó por él, lo sintió crecer y le satisfago escuchar los gemidos de su hermano. La mano libre de Sasuke buscó el contacto de Itachi. Encontró pronto sus cabellos, pero se deslizó por ellos hasta encontrar su hombro. Se sentía tan bien… tan bien…

Gimió el nombre de su hermano.

-… Ita…chi… ah…

¿Desde cuándo la vida podía ofrecerle tanto? Tan sólo unas horas antes estaba de camino a Konoha y ahora estaba allí, con Itachi, con su hermano. Estaba allí e Itachi le había dicho que le quería, y se había quedado a su lado en vez de dejarle solo de nuevo.

La lengua de Itachi ejerció más presión sobre su miembro y lo liberó. Aún no quería que su hermano se corriese, aún no. Quería que lo hiciesen juntos, que llegasen juntos al orgasmo…

Los músculos de Sasuke se relajaron. Itachimovió su mano libre hasta su boca y se humedeció los dedos y los llevó hasta el culo de su hermano e introdujo el primer dedo. Sasuke arqueó la espalda ante la sorpresa. Aquello se sentía extraño.

Itachi se colocó de rodillas y mientras empezaba a mover el dedo, le dio pequeños besos a Sasuke en el estómago. Sasuke estaba perdido entre sensaciones, nublado por ellas y le dejaba hacer a Itachi, él controlaba la situación. Aquel dedo se sentía extraño, incómodo incluso, pero había algo más, una promesa de placer a la que Sasuke no se podía negar.

Itachi hizo movimientos circulares con su dedo, y fue consciente como Sasuke se acostumbraba y se relajaba. Introdujo entonces un segundo dedo, con cuidado. Entendía que aquello debía de resultarle incómodo a su hermano. Lo sabía, y por eso se esforzaba en que se sintiese cómodo en la medida de lo posible, sin movimientos bruscos. Continuó con el movimiento circular.

Iba a volver a hacer que Sasuke fuese especial ante sus cuidados. El cuerpo de Sasuke se retorcía bajo él, se movía y arqueaba la espalda mientras intentaba detener un gemido. Casi no podía controlar su cuerpo, demasiadas sensaciones, demasiado amor…

Cuando Itachi introdujo un tercer dedo, Sasuke ya casi no reaccionó ante la molestia que aún perduraba. Sabía que llegado el momento dolería. Pero no le importaba, se acogería a aquel dolor y a todo lo que viniese con él porque cuando Itachi le penetrase estarían unidos, serían uno, darían un final a años de perdición, de odio, de mentiras, de máscaras, y sólo quedarían ellos, sin secretos, sin nada que se interpusiese entre ellos. Y Sasuke no podía esperar a que ese momento llegase.

Y entre gemidos ahogados, besos cortos e impaciencia, llegó el momento. Itachi sacó los dedos del interior de su hermano y le observó durante unos segundos; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero le seguían buscando, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro a causa del sudor, sus labios estaban humedecidos, y su piel estaba perlada por el sudor. La imagen era perfecta, simplemente perfecta y deseable para Itachi.

Sasuke iba a ser suyo, iba a poseerlo en cuerpo y alma. Itachi se percató entonces de que eso había sido lo que siempre había querido. Había luchado por Sasuke hasta niveles extremos y allí estaba el final a todos sus esfuerzos. Itachi lo había dado todo por su hermano y era el propio Sasuke su recompensa por todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios.

El camino terminaba allí.

El camino terminaba en sus brazos.

Sasuke alzó sus brazos y le buscó para abrazarse a él. Estaban preparados para la unión.

- Te amo Sasuke –le susurró al oído-. Y te amaré para siempre.

Sasuke enterró su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

- Yo también te amo hermano –dijo con la voz ahogada.

A Itachi le costó, pero entendió sus palabras y sonrió. Todo era perfecto. Penetró con lentitud a Sasuke, cuyas piernas se aferraron mejor a su cadera y sus uñas se clavaron en su maltrecha piel. Escuchó un gemido ahogado, pero no se detuvo hasta penetrarle por completo.

La fuerza que ejercía Sasuke le estaba haciendo daño, estaba seguro de que sus uñas le dejarían marcas, pero no le importaba. Aquel dolor sabía a gloria. Permaneció quieto, y esperó a que Sasuke le hiciese alguna señal. Pero durante un par de minutos sólo hubo silencio entre ellos.

- Voy a moverme –murmuró Sasuke.

Itachi le dejó hacer, que Sasuke marcase el ritmo al que él debía amoldarse. Las caderas de Sasuke se movieron bajo él y a Itachi le costó el no moverse porque estaba completamente excitado y el que Sasuke fuese tan estrecho y ejerciese esa presión sobre su miembro no le ayudaba a controlarse. Estaba casi fuera de sí. Pero se contuvo, Sasuke lo merecía. Podía escuchar sus suspiros a cada movimiento.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al notar que Sasuke se movía despacio, como si le costase.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- Dame un minuto –pidió.

Itachi se lo dio y entre movimientos pausados, Sasuke empezó a aligerar el ritmo.

- Hazme tuyo –dijo entonces con decisión, como si aún no fuese suficiente para él.

Itachi asintió y volvió a tomar el control de todo aquello. Empezó a moverse a la par de Sasuke que se aferraba a él aún con más fuerza. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, los gemidos de Sasuke se hicieron cada vez más sonoros y se entremezclaban con los de Itachi que no sabía en qué momento exacto sus labios se habían separado y había empezado a acompañar a Sasuke sin poder reprimirse.

Una de las manos de Itachi se colocó por los cabellos de Sasuke y enterró sus dedos en ellos, acomodando a su hermano. Ralentizó el ritmo y sus estocadas se volvieron lentas y profundas. Y Sintió los dientes de Sasuke clavarse en su piel entre gemidos ahogados. Itachi exclamó ante el mordisco que le dejaría una marca en su resquebrajada piel.

Sasuke estaba aferrándose a él cada vez con más fuerza, con más desesperación, quizás creyese que si le soltaba Itachi podría desaparecer como ya había hecho en su infancia. Pero Itachi no tenía intención de abandonar a Sasuke. Quería estar con él hasta que supiese que su marcha no le dolería, no al punto de conducirle de nuevo a la locura.

El miembro de Sasuke se rozaba entre ellos, y Sasuke se sentía desfallecer por todo aquello.

Poco a poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentó, sobre todo en el cuerpo de Sasuke que parecía estar ardiendo por dentro. La pasión recorría sus cuerpos, y se sentía como la vuelta a la vida.

Una descarga eléctrica les recorrió en una de las estocadas profundas de Itachi. Pronto iban a llegar. Al siguiente movimiento ambos hermanos sintieron como todo aquel fuego incendiaba su cuerpo. Itachi se corrió dentro de su hermano y Sasuke sobre ambos, con un profundo gemido.

Itachi se dejó caer con delicadeza al lado de su hermano, se sentía cansado y sus músculos no respondían, pero utilizó sus escasas fuerzas para acurrucar a Sasuke entre sus brazos y servirle como almohada. La respiración de su hermano era rápida y profunda. Sasuke se abrazó a él y se quedó quieto, sin decir nada.

Ambos desearon permanecer así eternamente; desnudos, sudorosos, con las emociones a flor de piel… Querían permanecer juntos y sin preocuparse de nada más.

- ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? –preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Había temido esa pregunta porque la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa. Itachi no podría estar con Sasuke hasta su muerte. Miró fijamente sin saber qué decirle para tranquilizarse.

Sasuke por su parte suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Te irás –dijo en un suspiro-. ¿Por qué te has quedado si sabes con tanta seguridad que no te quedarás conmigo?

Itachi obligó a Sasuke a mirarle, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Mírame Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos para enfrentar a los de su hermano, Itachi mostraba una expresión serena.

- He cometido muchos errores, no te escuché cuando debía, te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas, te mentí… he hecho cientos de cosas mal –empezó a decir-. No te dejé despedirme de mí jamás, siempre he tenido yo las últimas palabras.

Itachi siempre había sido el que había marcado las despedidas, siempre había sido él quien había decidido cuando algo había llegado a su fin y Sasuke había tenido que conformarse. Siempre había sido así. Cada vez que se había despedido de Sasuke, él se había quedado perdido y con sus sentimientos atorados en su garganta.

- Y esta vez al verte me he dado cuenta de que no podía dejarte así, no otra vez… Te he hecho demasiado daño Sasuke y quizás lo que estoy haciendo no sirva para nada, pero esta vez quiero irme cuando tú estés preparado. Quiero que aceptes mi marcha.

Sasuke asintió.

- ¿Y si jamás estoy preparado para tu marcha?

- Lo estarás –le murmuró acariciando sus cabellos y dándole un beso corto en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar preparado para volver a vivir sin ti, para saber que no podré besarte de nuevo, ni ser tuyo…?

La vida nunca había sido fácil para ellos, pero Itachi estaba seguro de que en aquella ocasión sí podría serlo.

- De la misma manera que yo aceptaré que jamás volveremos a ser uno. La muerte nos separará a los dos, los dos sufriremos.

- Pero seré yo el que viva sin ti –replicó.

Él era el que se quedaba allí lamentándose y llorando la muerte de su hermano.

- Siempre has podido vivir sin mí.

- No… siempre he podido sobrevivir sin ti –le corrigió.

Y al decir aquello su mirada se intensificó y brilló con tal fuerza que Itachi se sintió absorbido por sus ojos negros. Había tanto dolor en ellos, tanto miedo. ¿Sería capaz de dejarle llegado el momento? Debería ser capaz por él.

- Sasuke, eres fuerte, mucho más que yo, mucho más que cualquiera, podrás hacerlo. De todos modos–añadió-, aún queda mucho para que yo deba irme. Yo sólo me iré en el momento en el que tú quieras.

Y aquellas palabras despertaron algo en el interior de Sasuke… y se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en los ojos de Itachi; había dolor, sufrimiento, pena, había arrepentimiento, tormento, amor… Había demasiadas emociones que Sasuke no quería que sintiese. Quería alejar todo ese dolor y sólo había una forma de hacerlo. Itachi adoraba la paz, pero le amaba a él por sobre todas las cosas, incluida su buscada paz.

Itachi no debía permanecer allí para ver una guerra, para verle luchar. Itachi se merecía morir en paz, merecía descansar después de tantos años de lamentos ahogados y mentiras. Sasuke no podía obligarle a permanecer allí para verlo. Sasuke debía ser un buen hermano, era el momento de hacer lo correcto y de no dejarse llevar por el odio, su amor por Itachi era más fuerte que eso.

Le besó en los labios y se abrazó a él. Antes de irse quería sentirle por última vez, sentirse suyo, sentirle suyo… aspiró su olor entremezclado con la arena y la sangre. Jamás volverían a estar juntos, no era ese su destino. Debería aprender a vivir sin él de nuevo. Debería aprender a perdonar y a enterrar todo el odio que aún sentía en su interior.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Itachi a los ojos supo que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que había sido a través del pecado que había encontrado todo aquello que había perdido. El amor de Itachi traspasaba todas las barreras que pudiesen interponerse entre ellos.

- Ha llegado el momento hermano –dijo entonces sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Itachi le miró sin comprender.

- Finalmente he entendido todo lo que siempre has querido decirme y he comprendido que no puedo mantenerte a mi lado, nuestro momento ya ha pasado. No queda nada para nosotros, y ya no hay nada que debas hacer. Tu lucha termina aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo Sasuke? Por ti me quedaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta, no quiero que haya más dolor…

Itachi se sentía perdido por primera vez. ¿Comprendía Sasuke lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Comprendía que ya jamás volverían a verse? ¿Comprendía ya no habría marcha atrás? Itachi no sabía si Sasuke era consciente de todo aquello.

Pero Sasuke lo comprendía todo, comprendía mucho más de lo que Itachi se imaginaba. No podía encadenar a Itachi consigo, hundirlo junto con su odio.

- Estoy seguro Itachi.

Aquello dolía, aunque sabía que era lo que debía hacer, dolía. PeroItachi debía ser liberado finalmente. Y él debía volver a quedarse solo y enfrentarse a todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Sasuke querría haber dicho algo más, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, se sentía incapaz de decir nada, de darle el último adiós a Itachi. Pero su hermano le entendió. De alguna manera podía ver lo que Sasuke estaba sintiendo en ese instante, sus ojos decían todo lo que él no podía expresar en palabras.

Y se sentía en paz. Le dolía dejar a Sasuke tan pronto, pero se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que Sasuke aceptaba su marcha. No le preguntaría que haría, no era eso lo que él debía hacer por Sasuke. Su hermano había tomado una decisión y él la respetaría. Lo dejaba todo en sus manos, como jamás antes había hecho.

- Te quiero Sasuke –le susurró acercándose a sus labios-. Te quiero…

Y no había palabras más importantes que aquellas, no había otras palabras para despedirse finalmente de la vida. Ya no volverían a verse, ya no podría hacer nada más por él. Ya no habría más amor que pudiese darle. Todo acababa allí.

Sasuke empezó a llorar e Itachi le acompañó sin dejar de decirle que le amaba.

Sasuke sintió como las manos de Itachi se movían haciendo sellos, todo terminaba allí para ellos.

Itachi empezó a brillar, Sasuke podía notar como el cuerpo que estaba a su lado empezaba a relajarse y caer, Sasuke lo sostuvo y le dio un último beso.

- Te amo –se despidió de Itachi.

Y tras esas palabras Itachi volvió a dejar este mundo, ya no había más. Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo, sin su hermano y con todo ese odio…

Se vistió con tranquilidad, pensando en los últimos momentos al lado de su hermano. Debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Itachi adoraba la villa de Konoha, siempre lo había hecho… no, había algo más. Itachi adoraba la paz que había reinado en Konoha y todos esos años que había vivido allí sin sufrir de nuevo el horror de una guerra, la que ahora asolaba a todo el mundo ninja.

Sasuke aún odiaba a la villa por todo lo que le habían hecho a su hermano, aquel odio seguía enterrado en su corazón, y seguramente jamás desaparecerí su amor por Itachi era aún más intenso que su odio y debía hacer todo lo que no había hecho por él hasta el momento.

Itachi amaba la paz, la deseaba tan desesperadamente que había hecho locuras por ella. Sasuke no lo comprendía del todo, seguramente porque desde la masacre de su clan no había sido capaz de encontrarla. Quizás si luchaba a favor de la villa y terminaba con todo el horror que existía en aquel momento cumpliendo parte del sueño de Itachi la encontrase.

Cubrió lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su hermano que empezaba a convertirse en tierra y cenizas.

Al pensar en el sueño de Itachi y en él mismo llevándolo a cabo, su corazón latió con una fuerza dolorosa. Se derrumbó junto a los restos de Itachi y volvió a llorar. Pero en aquella ocasión su llanto fue calmo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras él se limitaba a encogerse sobre sí mismo en silencio.

Debía ser fuerte por su hermano, debía ser fuerte por él, por todo lo que había padecido y sufrido… Debía darle un sentido a todo lo que había hecho y la única manera era luchando por sus sueños.

Cuando consiguió relajarse se levantó y se enjuagó las lágrimas. Había una guerra que ya había comenzado, todo el mundo estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría y Sasuke no podía permitirse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Lo único que recuperó del cuerpo de Itachi fue su collar, aquel que siempre le había acompañado desde que era un crío. Y se lo puso, sería lo único de Itachi que conservaría junto a sus sueños, y cuando dudase sólo tendría que tocarlo para recordar por quién lo estaba haciendo.

Enterró su odio en lo más profundo de su ser, aquel odio que siempre le acompañaría pero con el que aprendería a vivir.

Pensó en la villa, quizás algún día no doliese pensar en ella y pudiese ver todo lo que Itachi veía al estar en sus calles. Quizás podría recordar los días en los que reía junto a su familia y al equipo 7. Quizás Naruto consiguiese convencerle de que el odio era inútil…

Naruto…

Naruto adoraba la villa tal y como lo había hecho Itachi en su momento, quizás él pudiese mostrarle todo lo que era incapaz de ver. Quizás…

Echó la vista atrás y pensó una vez más en su amado hermano, él no había nacido para pelear, ni para ser un ninja… seguramente él tampoco había nacido para ser ninja, eran demasiado pasionales, demasiado irracionales para poder afrontar todo el sufrimiento que traía ese mundo consigo. Pero ya era tarde para todo eso. Itachi había sido un gran ninja, y él aún estaba a tiempo de serlo si conseguía salvar todo por lo que Itachi había luchado.

Y si salvaba Konoha, pensó para sí, quizás podría limpiar el nombre de Itachi, quizás así conseguiría la paz y borrar algo del dolor del recuerdo de su hermano… sino siempre podría volver al camino del vengador…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no debía dejarse llevar por el odio de nuevo. Había un sueño que cumplir, alguien porquien luchar.

Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, Itachi estaba de su lado.

**Fin**

Pues esto fue todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un fic que me dio algunos quebraderos de cabeza porque no sabía qué quería hacer exactamente al final… pero bueno, creo que el resultado final no es muy malo. Aunque el título es nefasto, lo acepto.

Ya me despido, pidiendo un review con sus opiniones, siempre son bien recibidas =)


End file.
